


Treasure to Nowhere

by QuattroCard



Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: Auntie Shrew has to pee, but has to go on a treasure hunt with Jeremy after lying to him, hilarity ensues.





	Treasure to Nowhere

04/04/18

Our story begins in Fitzgibbons Farm, here, we meet our main character, Annabelle Shrew, otherwise known to the local animals as “Auntie Shrew”, but known by us as A, Shrew, she was a faded brown shrew with a lighter shaded underside and darker shaded clawed hands and feet, she wore a light orangish-red hat with a purple scarf and a blue apron tied around her waist by a light blue string.

The tired shrew leaned against a tree, panting, she had just gotten a lot of work done throughout the day, this involved a lot of drinking, so naturally she was toting a pretty full bladder, she squatted down, intending to relieve herself, when suddenly, a dark shadow loomed above her.

Confused, A, Shrew looked above her to see the grey local farm cat, Dragon, eying her from above, A, Shrew instantly began running away from him just as Dragon swiped his claw at where she was standing.

The old Shrew ran as fast as she could, while Dragon gave chase, by hiding in a crevice in the farm’s wall.

“Hey, Dragon!” said a voice, A, Shrew could recognize it, it was the farmer, “Get in the farm! We gotta fix this NES controller!”

The cat walked away from the crevice, when she knew everything was safe, A, Shrew sighed and walked outside cautiously, looking around as she did so.

Once she was a good distance from the farm, and had calmed down, A, Shrew was reminded of her urge by feeling the weight of her full bladder, not wasting any time, she squatted down once again, but then she saw another shadow, she looked up and saw a black face smiling at her, it was Jeremy!

Jeremy was a crow, he was pretty good friends with Mrs. Brisby, but not so much with A, Shrew.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?” A, Shrew asked loudly and angrily at Jeremy, waving her arms, trying to scare him off, “Whoa, whoa!” Jeremy laughed nervously as he backed away, “I’m sorry!”  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” She asked.  
“It’s Mrs. Brisby!” Jeremy explained, “She needs you!”  
“Really?” she replied with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. “Just give me a minute, I have to-.”

Before A, Shrew could walk away, Jeremy flew in front of her, A, Shrew sighed, she wouldn’t be getting any privacy with this going on, so she climbed on Jeremy’s back, and the duo set off to Mrs. Brisby’s house!

A, Shrew sighed, the pressure in her lower area was starting to build up, and having her legs spread out while sat on a crow’s back wasn’t the best sitting position she could be in right now.

“So.” Jeremy said, trying to make small talk, “What were you doing?”  
A, Shrew blushed, “I… I…” she had to make up something, she was pretty embarrassed about telling people she had to go, so she had to tell a lie. “I was just burying some uhh… key to a treasure!” she explained.

“Ooh! Treasure!” Jeremy perked up, “What is it? Is it something shiny?”  
“Uhh… yeah…” A, Shrew sighed, again, they landed near Mrs. Brisby’s house.

When A, Shrew got off of Jeremy, the weight of her full bladder made itself known again, she walked up to the door, she couldn’t help but do a small potty dance as she knocked, “BUHRRRRIIIISSSBIIIII!” yelled A, Shrew, making herself known.

The door opened, there she met a small brown farm mouse with a peach underside and a red cape, it was Mrs. Brisby!

“Thank god you’re here.” Mrs. Brisby said in relief.  
“What do you need me for?” A, Shrew asked as she walked inside the house.  
“I need you to take care of the kids again while I go scavenging.” Mrs. Brisby replied.

A, Shrew stopped for a second, staring at Mrs. Brisby, judging by the current state she was in, there would be no way she could hide her desperation long enough for however time Mrs. Brisby was gone, but on the other hand, she could use this time to excuse herself the moment she’s gone for a miscellaneous reason other than her own needs.

“Hey, Bris!” Jeremy greeted Mrs. Brisby, A, Shrew groaned, the pressure in her bladder was building up pretty rapidly, she crossed her legs and groaned infuriately, she began to feel the pressure ease as she rubbed her legs together, she sighed in relief as she subdued her pain and-

“Are you ready?” Mrs. Brisby asked, A, Shrew opened her eyes, she noticed Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy were staring at her confused, “Huh? What?” A, Shrew muttered.  
“The keys!” Jeremy laughed, “We’re gonna look for them. I told Bris about the whole thing, she mentioned that we can look for food for her while we look for the keys to the treasure.”

A, Shrew looked forlorn, whatever relief she was gonna get by lying to four children was no longer available because she couldn’t admit she had to piss to a crow.

“Y-yeah.” A, Shrew said, “I guess, we could do that.” She walked outside the house. She really wanted to punch Jeremy in the face right now.

A, Shrew climbed onto Jeremy’s back, her bladder made this extremely uncomfortable, she couldn’t help but squirm on Jeremy’s back.

“We’d best be going.” Jeremy laughed, “Auntie Shrew is pretty anxious to find that treasure.”  
“Okay then.” Mrs. Brisby said, looking at A, Shrew, concerned at her squirming on Jeremy’s back, not to mention the uncomfortable expression she was sporting. “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

Jeremy and A, Shrew set off to basically find nothing, A, Shrew used every excuse to try and relieve herself, telling them to spread out, but Jeremy would end up following her regardless, bugging her with what he thinks are keys, A, Shrew would either tell him that wasn’t it to buy more time to grab herself or eventually cave in and tell him that it was the key to shut him up, which would mean another uncomfortable crow ride.

After half an hour the Shrew’s bladder was starting to tire out, the pressure in her bladder was unbearable for her age, she had to grab herself nearly constantly while riding Jeremy, only letting go when Jeremy called her out for fidgeting, which she also had to stop for as long as she could, which only made things worse, plus, A, Shrew could have sworn Jeremy had seen her grab herself at times.

Jeremy landed again, A, Shrew got off and immediately told Jeremy to go look that way, Jeremy agreed and walked off, the Shrew immediately pressed on her crotch and squeezed her legs together, she was in pain, really unbearable pain, she had to relieve herself **_now_** , there would be no way she’d be able hold it through another ride with Jeremy, she had to find somewhere to go, anywhere.

She soon found a small bush, her relief couldn’t be more apparent, as she squatted down, small dribbles of urine dripped out of her vagina, she sighed in relief as her bladder slowly began to empty itself…

“Hey!” Jeremy smiled with a key in his mouth, “I’m back!” A, Shrew stood up, she had to stand up straight, but she couldn’t, after releasing some of her bladder’s contents she couldn’t hide her desperation any longer, Jeremy stared as A, Shrew grabbed herself and writhed in place.

“Heh-heh!” Jeremy laughed, completely oblivious to the agony A, Shrew was going through, “Your so excited about this you can hardly contain yourself! This is the last key! Just happened to be dropped by Dragon!”

A, Shrew stared at the key, “Y-yeah…” she groaned, “That’s it.” The pain was too unbearable, she couldn’t stop herself from letting another spurt of urine out on the floor, Jeremy suddenly realised what was wrong.

A, Shrew couldn’t hold it any longer, she let more and more spurts out, the longer she attempted to hold it, the more pain she was in.

Eventually, the pain had started to hurt her kidneys, and that was all it took for her to give in, she knew damn well what would happen if she forced herself to keep holding, so she chose the other option.

Jeremy stared as urine exploded out of A, Shrew, her bladder finally emptying itself, a wave of emotions flooded through her as pee completely soaked her hands and the fur around her legs and belly, staring down at the puddle forming underneath her feet, she felt embarrassed, humiliated, but, she was relieved, but when she stared at Jeremy, who looked rather shocked, she felt more embarrassed than ever.

Eventually, A, Shrew’s bladder finally emptied itself, what was a thick stream of piss was now a small trickle and then nothing.

The first thing A, Shrew did was burst into tears, Jeremy looked at her as she curled up into a ball in a corner.

“H-hey.” Jeremy said, attempting to comfort A, Shrew, “I-it’s okay! I won’t tell anyone, this’ll be our little secret-.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” A, Shrew sobbed, Jeremy backed away for a bit, but then sat down beside her, A, Shrew looked at Jeremy, Jeremy looked back.

“I-I’m sorry.” A, Shrew muttered, “I l-lied to you, there was no treasure, I just wanted to…” she broke down crying again, Jeremy swept a wing around her.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Jeremy assured A, Shrew, “You can count on that, can’t you?”  
A, Shrew nodded, they both hugged, “Come on.” She said, “Let’s look for food for Mrs. Brisby.”

And that’s what they did!

The End.


End file.
